


IAWOITE - Chapter 7

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [7]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Walks In The Park, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“So, you managed to live through the night?” you joked, after Spencer walked in the door, looking casual and sexy in a pair of jeans, dark gray t-shirt with the Tardis on it, blue jacket and a matching pair of converse. He looked gorgeous.

He laughed. His friends were amazing, but also a little bit nosy, or a lot nosy in some cases. “Yea, I’m alive.”

“Did you get a barrage of questions?” you asked.

He shook his head. “Yup, mostly from the ladies. Penelope asked every question imaginable - from the first date, to have we kissed yet to, to have we slept together yet.” 

“Oh my god.” You laughed. “I have a feeling I’m going to like Penelope.”

“Then JJ and Emily both asked how long we’ve been dating and Morgan said you must be quite a woman to capture my attention,” he blushed, “so I think he already likes you.”

“Sweet!” you exclaimed. “Hopefully, everyone will like me outside of work. I’m a little nervous.”

“Don’t be,” he said, coming over to give you a short kiss. “Everyone’s going to love you and in no time you’ll be part of the family.”

“I noticed that too. Everyone seems really protective of each other.” You hadn’t actually meant to say that - you were referring to when Hotch told you to be good to Spencer, but he’d given you the confirmation that you were walking into an already established family. “Ready to go?” you asked. “I’m excited for the zoo.”

“Me too,” he replied. “It’s been years since I’ve been there. Let’s go.”

\-------------------------

Barely 20 minutes later, you and Spencer arrived at the entrance of the National Zoo. You were most excited for bears - you loved bears of any kind. Spencer on the other hand was interested in whatever obscure animal you didn’t normally see. “They have all types of bears,” he said excitedly, “Andean bears, giant pandas, sloth bears...”

You jumped up and down. You loved pandas. “We might have to sit in front of the panda exhibit forever. Hope you don’t mind,” you laughed. When you walked up to the ticket booth, you saw a sign that said that the panda couple had just a baby, so you were extra excited.

“Two, please,” Spencer said, extending his credit card. He had already paid for your first date and you didn’t want to make a habit out of having him pay for you.

“Are you sure?” you asked. He shook his head, insisting on paying for you. “Okay, but let’s go dutch occasionally,” you smiled.

After purchasing your tickets and walking through the entrance, you made your way to the Andean bears because they were the closest. Unfortunately, he didn’t feel like coming out of his cave, so minutes later you decided to head somewhere else.

“Oh look,” Spencer pointed out. “These are Przewalski’s horses.”

“What?” You’d never heard of them.

“A lot of people don’t know about them,” he started. You knew he was about to tell you everything he knew about the beautiful, silver-gray horses. The sparkle in his eyes when he talked about something in detail was really endearing; you loved it. “They are the last truly wild horses. They are found in Mongolia, but are critically endangered. They also look much more stocky and built than the horses we know, which are more sleek and slim. Much like lions, they tend to live in groups that contain many females and a dominant male.”

“They’re beautiful,” you said, leaning over the wall of the exhibit. For nearly 30 minutes, you both stood there in silence, watching as the horses grazed and ran around.

Spencer looked toward you, grasping your hand. “Do you want to go see the pandas now?”

“Yesssssss.”

Walking across the entirety of the zoo, you finally made your way to the panda exhibit. Thankfully, it was not very crowded, otherwise everyone would have been in the way of you seeing the new addition. “His name is Boqin,” the zoo employee said as you stared on in awe.

There was a bench right in front of the exhibit, so you and Spencer sat down and decided to just watch the new baby get used to its surroundings. You took what felt like a billion pictures over the next hour, enjoying the pandas with the joy and excitement of a five year old on Christmas morning.

Later, after the pandas had fallen asleep, you decided to head out of the zoo and over to Rock Creek Park. While this morning was slightly dreary and overcast, the sun had finally come out, so it was the perfect time for a walk in the park.

“Do you want to do the Boulder Bridge Hike?” you asked. “Nothing strenuous, it’s just a little long, and we can go by ourselves, so we don’t have to keep up with anyone.”

“Sounds good to me. Just try not to get too ahead of me,” he laughed.

\-------------------------

“Wait up!” Spencer called out. You hadn’t realized how far ahead of him you’d gotten. He was trying his best not trip on the rocky path you’d come across. You turned around, laughing at his unsure footing as he made his way toward you. “Oh my god, I thought you said this path wasn’t that strenuous?” he huffed. “I’m dying.”

You giggled, pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear. “Sorry, I’ll go slower.” Grabbing his hand, you began a leisurely stroll through a winding path that went through the trees; the leaves were all shades of yellow, red, orange and brown. It was one of your favorite times of the year. 

Seeing a pile of leaves on the ground, you immediately let go of Spencer’s hand, ran to it, picked some up and threw them in his face, which led to a snowball fight with leaves. After you’d run out of breath, you walked over to him and pulled a leaf out of his hair, kissing him as you did. He broke the kiss to make sure no one was around, but after ensuring that you wouldn’t have an audience, he lifted his finger under your chin and began kissing you again.

Despite the slight chill in the air, Spencer’s touch was warm and inviting. No matter how hard you tried however, you couldn’t get close enough. Your kisses got hotter and more desperate, until minutes later, you heard a rustling nearby, alerting you that you would have guests soon. You pulled away, laughing at the desperation you were both feeling. “We should probably get going or we are definitely going to have an audience,” you said, taking his hand once more and leading his down the less strenuous path. “How about we go to dinner too? And I’ll treat this time.”

“Sounds great to me,” he replied. “I don’t really want today to end.”


End file.
